


I Won’t Let You Burn (Too)

by Len0306a



Series: The ‘True’ Alpha ‘Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Derek’s a failwolf, M/M, Magic Stiles, Night Terrors, Peter has scars, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, So does Peter, Spark Stiles, Stiles Has Scars, The Hale Fire, Touch-Starved Peter Hale, but he’s trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len0306a/pseuds/Len0306a
Summary: It was subtle at first, rubbing his wrist against their own, but slowly got more...intense. There was hugging and nuzzling and it scared him and made him want to fight.





	I Won’t Let You Burn (Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I’m not explaining anything until the end, but if you don’t like it don’t be an ass.

The subtly of it was almost unknown, if not for the small, furtive glances the boy threw at him. Each one spoke volumes of care and appreciation; any idea like that made Peter want to hurt and maim and kill. Being treated like a time bomb, to being treated like porcelain was a revolting display of trust that this pack could not afford.

 

Peter was a villain, the malicious man they turned to when they didn’t want to get their hands dirty with blood and tears.

 

The feeling of being used and hurt was normal and expected, a dreadful day before going back to work or school. except for the Stilinski boy and his kind heart and sharp tongue. The master-mind behind every defense or attack, the smartest and loyalist of the pack. Brave like a lion but yielding like a common house cat. He was smart enough to kill Peter, but loyal enough to go out of his way to make the burnt husk feel like Pack. Feel wanted, needed, and resourceful. The idea was preposterous at best, the ragtag group of teenagers would never accept him as he is. Broken and burnt, barbed with poison and sharp knives. He’d have to grovel and beg for forgiveness and acceptance, and those actions were below him, so far that he couldn’t even see them; He wouldn’t submit even if it meant death and carnage in his wake.

 

The warmth of Stilinski’s wrist radiated through his blood, burning his skin again and again begging for more...please. His ‘wolf whining and howling begging for a real Alpha. 

 

Peter felt hopeless and utterly weak. He hated how small he had become, seeking attention and touch wherever he could like an over excited pup. His wolf was acting liked a petulant child, throwing a tantrum for Alpha’s attention. 

 

He let out small whimpers, the remainder of Stilinski’s touch fading away, which was making his ‘wolf whine. He wanted more, softer, longer. Wanted more of Alpha and pack and soft touches and lazy mornings. He wanted to be held after seeing his his wife’s burnt face for the a thousandth time and be told it wasn’t his fault. Peter wanted Stiles’ to be his Alpha.

 

Peter was fighting himself, fighting instinct, hating himself for every second he considered going to the young boy. For a moment, he though he didn’t need to fight it, that he needed this becuase he deserved it. He doesn't believe he does.

 

Peter slowly gave into his ‘wolf, sneaking across the loft with airy, light steps to not disturb the boy’s research. When he finally came close enough, close enough to smell Stiles’ smell of ozone and forest and pack and Alpha. He let himself sit next the boy, pretending he could stop at any time. All he got from Stilinski was a quirk of his brow, deftly fast and almost too hard to see. Peter wasn’t concerned with Stilinski’s confusion, he was worried of how he would react to Peter touching him. 

 

His ‘wolf slowly won, his body collapsing into Stilinski’s lap like he lost all of his bones and cartilage. He breathed in a ragged breath of _Alphasafehome_ and blanked out. He grasped blindly for the something to grab, ending up with a handful of denim and thread. He continued breathing, feeling Stiles’ hands drift into his hair and rub on his scalp. 

 

Peter slowly feel into the touch, his mind dropping into unawareness and oblivion. He tried to move away, stop himself from becoming defenseless, but the ‘wolf needed _touchpackfamilyAlpha_ to heal himself and his mind; Stiles was his Alpha. 

 

The answer should’ve made him tense, snap at the man, but made him whimper pitifully instead. He knew he was making sounds but he couldn’t hear, couldn’t see past his Alpha’s scent as it clung to his pores. 

 

He feel asleep in Alpha’s lap, his mind blank from pleasure and pack. 

 

 

Peter dreamt of _burnt skin and smoking, suffocating air and nails clawing at his skin_. He was terrified, rendered useless by reminders of what he could have been if he was stronger or faster or smarter, becuase he was the enforcer, he was meant to protect the pack. Choose allies and enemies, start battles and end wars. Now? Now he was at war with his body, his body that wasn’t fully healed and was tight around his abdominal muscles and reminded him of his failures to his pack. 

 

Now all he smelled was Alpha and he was reeling in it, rubbing his body against the boys in a desperate need to scent his pack, his only pack.

 

He heard a intake a breath before the boy woke up, but paid it no mind. He hasn’t been touched kindly in years, always rough hospital hands with too many callouses and abusive hand that made him bleed. He felt shifting of the boy, whimpering, thinking he’s go to leave, and Peter couldn’t breath without him. He felt skinny but muscular arms wrap around his waist, dragging his closer, scenting him deeper, and made his wolf purr. 

 

He knew this safety wouldn’t last long, though. When Derek sees them he’ll fight tooth and nail to get the predator away from his pack. Although he reveled in it now, breathing in Alpha and safety, trapping him in love and contentment. 

 

He felt too cold, he needed to get closer, touch more skin, feel more of his Alpha. His hand snaked under Alpha’s shirt, petting the abs he felt with escasty. He could barely withhold his whimpers, all low and pitiful and asking for more more _more_. Instead Alpha put his hands under Peter’s shirt, warming the burnt skin there.

 

Peter froze, in that moment. He could feel his mared skin brush against the boy’s hand, waiting for a recoil of disgust from his too tight flesh against the smooth skin of his Alpha’s. Instead he heard rumbling, like a ‘wolf’s purr, calming his heart rate. 

 

He succumbed to his Alpha’s will, falling into a blissful of oblivion of _StilesAlphaStiles_. 

 

The moment didn’t last long, broken apart by locked being broken and yells of danger. He didn’t want that pack of unruly teens near his Alpha, near his home. He let out a small growl, grabbing Alpha tighter, hand finding no purchase of clothes and only skin. He couldn’t move yet, he needed his Alpha, his only Alpha. 

 

“Stiles!” Derek clamored through the loft with the disgusting pups, all panicking and trying to find pain and destruction in the air and bodies. All they found was _happinesswarmalpha_ in the air, clinging to Peter and Stiles. 

 

“Stiles? What are you doing.” The True Alpha said, like a command. He shouldn’t command his Alpha, he wasn’t anything compared to his boy. Peter let his fangs drop, eyes bleed colbalt blue, before growling at the True Alpha. He wasn’t facing him, a clear sign of dismiss in the lowest regards. He heard an answering growl before Alpha made him stop. 

 

“Quiet.” Stiles said, pulling Peter closer, even if he wasn’t able to be any closer. “He needs me.” The explanation hung in the air like suffocating smoke, the silence in the room pregnant. He whimpered at his Alpha’s command, slotting their legs together and nuzzling at the boy’s neck. 

 

“Alpha.” Peter chocked out, desperately grasping at skin the get the boy closer, smell more like pack, even if Peter’s scent wasn’t ingrained in the boy already.

 

”shhh, pup. Sleep.” Stiles lowered his head to Peter’s neck, a blatant show of claiming, before brushing his teeth against his neck. It was a chaste scrape, but it made Peter and his ‘wolf purr in pure delight at being marked pack.

 

He listened to his Alpha, falling into an almost cationic stat, just breathing in the scent of safety that greeted him. Soon, though, the scent grew bitter with ozone and citrus, anger coursing through the room. 

“How dare you,” Stiles seethed out, “He is my beta, my pack, and my ‘wolf. Next time to talk about him like this, you’ll regret it.” The next second Peter felt Alpha leave, making him whine and whimper. He could feel Alpha’s touch a second later, claiming his down to a state of bliss again. 

 

“My ‘wolf. I’m going to take us to sleep.” Alpha’s voice was smooth and honey rich, making him melt like goo into his embrace. The boy picked his bulky frame up with ease, Peter grasping onto his neck and nuzzling in. All he could feel was _Alpha_ , and he was oversensored. Too many new smells near his Alpha, in their den, that put him on edge. 

 

Slowly the acrid smells faded away, along with the living room and the small comforts it had to offer. Next came the smell of _saddnessburningtears_ that came with his room, the biggest part of his den. He was lowered onto his king sized bed, Alpha touching everything in the room to leave behind his scent. Peter purred with content when he could smell Alpha over his room, grabbing onto the sheets lightly.

 

”Sleep, my ‘wolf. I’ll wake you up in the morning.” With his Alpha’s final command of the day, he was brought under the covers and cover in his Alpha. He fell into a blissful sleep, dreams of Alpha and sunshine in its wake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so for a beta to heal fast he needs a pack, and loving/strong pack to keep him guarded and safe. Because all of his pack died, and Derek and Laura left him like trash, he couldn’t heal fast. I imagined the process to be painful, his skin slowly knitting together, causing unbearable pain. Since four-degree burns went straight to the bone, I’d take years without a functional pack to heal properly. To me, the McCall Pack has never been a true pack, just a bunch of teenagers forced together for their own will to be stronger. 
> 
> Now that’s out of the way, Derek was a teen when they left beacon hills; it’s safe to assume Peter was stuck in a Coma for 4-8 years depending on how old Derek was. Because of that he hasn’t had any real pack since then, and never fully healed. 
> 
> Peter’s wolf claimed Stiles as Alpha because he always acted like one. To me, an Alpha could be a human, spark, Kitsune, or a goddamn Wendigo as long as they fit the title. 
> 
> Back on topic, everytime someone talked/touched peter, it was always abusive or crude, which lead to him being to touched starved and acting how he is. He will not act like that forever, only doing it now becuase it was a desperate show of need leaking through his façade. 
> 
> If you dislike the way he’s acting or post an ignorant comment, I will report it/delete it becuase this site is meant for ideas and random whims, not the real world.


End file.
